Ashes To Ashes/Original/Issue 2
It was early the next morning. John and Samuel were at a Vlad's home waiting for their order. "You didn't have to come with me, Sam." "Eh, it's fine, son. I don't like sitting at that house all day. I'm old, but not that old. Looking forward to seeing Emile again?" "No, not at all. I'm glad you're coming with me actually, I'll need someone to stop me from jabbing a knife into his over sized head." "Damn, I'm sorry son. But I thought you two were friends? Refresh my memory here." "We were friends. Until he ditched me and the business for some whore." "I gotta be honest, son holding grudges it's never a good thing. I did that a lot in my youth, lost a lot of good friends because of it." "I don't know, we'll see when we get there." A large burly man wrapped in multiple layers of clothing came around the corner of the small building, he lead two brown horses behind him. "Here ya go boys, some of my finest!" He yelled with a thick Russian accent. "These will cut down the trip, thanks a lot, Vlad." "Anytime, John, anytime. Just don't get them killed or anything alright?" "You got it," John and Samuel both got on their respective horses. "Oh and one more thing. If you see my brother there let him know I miss him." "We will. Thanks again, friend," Samuel said. "Of course. Good luck, boys!" Vlad called as the two men rode away. ---- After a two hour ride John and Samuel arrived at the main gate to Ruby Hill. Such a nice name for such a vicious town. John had never been here, but he knew it was a bad place, no town in the wastes would be described as safe or nice. A man at the front gate greeted them. He was tall, thin he had long dark brown hair tied in a pony tail under a green military cap. "Well, well, well. John and Samuel Adams. Ain't this a hell of a sight?" "Hello, Ivan. It's been awhile," John said. "It has. I suppose you came to see Emile?" "I did, he requested me here." "Yeah, he told me already," Ivan opened the gate. "Welcome to Ruby Hill." John and Samuel walked through the gate and left their horses on the hitch next to the gate. They were then greeted by Anton and a short Hispanic woman with long hair. "Glad to see you guys made it. This here is Tara, our mayor," Anton said. Tara shook both their hands. "Pleasure to have such big names in our little town." "Big names, eh?" Samuel said. "Well, yes. Everyone has heard of you two. Especially you, Samuel, you're practically a hero in some towns." "I have to admit that's pretty damn cool," Samuel said with a chuckle. "It is. You're a fucking legend," Tara replied. John rolled his eyes. "Not to be rude, but is Emile around or did he run out on this place too?" "He's on patrol now, as soon as he's back he'll see you. Until then take a look around, get a feel for the place. I could give you a tour if you like." "I think I'll just wait here for Emile." "I'll take you up on that tour," Samuel said. "Of course, follow me." Samuel, Tara and Anton walked down the town square leaving John alone, who took a seat on a bench. He noticed Lilly walking out of a building across the street from him. "John?" She called, she then walked across the street to him. "What are you doing here?" "Meeting an old friend. You?" Lilly sat down next to John. "Some guy called me out here, he said he had an interesting artifact that I'd love to see." "What was it?" "Absolutely nothing. Turns out he just wanted to see my 'melons' " John shook his head. "You didn't show him, did you?" "No, of course not. So far you're the only man who's seen them." John laughed. "I'm quite proud of that achievement." "You better be. I doubt you'll ever see them again," Lilly said with a chuckle. "Maybe I could you never know." "No, John I do know. I'm sorry, we're friends and that's all we'll ever be." "C'mon, Lilly you can't deny it was fun while it lasted." Lilly smiled. "It was fun, more than that even. I loved you John, I still do." Her eyes went cold, and an angry frowned formed on her face. "Then that bitch Lucy had to come in and take it all away." "You're still on that shit? It was two years ago and I haven't talked to her since." "It doesn't change the fact it happened, John." "I know I fucked up. But if you just give me a chance I'll never do that again i promise." Lilly shook her head. "I'm sorry, John, but no." John just stayed quiet knowing there was no point in prolonging the talk, he had tried so many times before. "Fine whatever." There was a long silence between the two Lilly finally broke it. "By the way that girl Melissa, thanks for sending her by, she's already been a huge help." "Already?" "Yes, it's amazing really. I got her on cleaning duty now and she's just great at it. Thanks for sending her." "Yeah, no problem." Lilly sighed. "You did a good thing for her, John. Despite the problems we've had you're still a good man." John scoffed at the remark. "I'm far from a good man, Lilly." "You have your flaws, but we all do. Sometimes, John I-" Anton approached, interrupting Lilly. "Sorry to interrupt, but Emile is ready to see you now, John." "Good to hear. I'll see you around, Lilly." "Good luck, John." John stood up and looked at Anton. "Let's go." ---- Samuel and Tara stopped at a large building, it stood way taller than the other buildings in the town. "This here is my place. Pretty cool, huh?" "Got the tallest one in the place, not bad." Samuel responded. "Anyway, that pretty much wraps up the tour. Of course you don't have to go quite yet..." "What do you mean?" Tara got closer to Samuel. "I've heard a lot of things about you Samuel. How many people you've killed, all the stuff you've done. You're way with women..." Samuel laughed. "Is that where this is going?" "Yeah," she said with a wink. "Well, I have to say I'm faltered and you're a pretty lady, but you really want an old man like me? The old boy don't work as well as it did twenty years ago." "I don't even care about that, just give me a night. It's all I want." "Well, who am I to deny a woman of what she wants? Lead the way," Samuel said with a smile. ---- John stepped inside the office, he paused instantly recognizing his old friend sitting at the desk. Emile, he looked some what older more wrinkles, but still largely the same as John remembered. His long hair in dreads and a big beard. He had a stern look upon his face. "Ah, John you're here, have a seat." Emile motioned to the chair at the front of his desk. John sat down and looked Emile in the eyes. "Well, Emile is it great to see you again." Emile sighed. "Look, John I know this is awkward for you, it is for me too, but-" "You're damn right it's awkward I just found out you were alive yesterday. Tell me Emile what have you been up to, huh playing sheriff here?" "I have a job here, I have a family to take care of, John. Diane...she's pregnant." "Oh that's right the whore you're with I'm shocked she hasn't run out on you yet." Emile slammed his fist on the desk putting a large crack in the wood frame. "Watch your mouth, friend," he said with rising anger in his tone. "I'm not your fucking friend, don't you ever call me that." Emile sighed. "Look, John I know you hate me you have ever reason to, but after losing my foot then meeting Diane. I just grew out of the trade." "No, that's not it, Emile. You left behind everything we had, man you and me were building something and you turned your back on it all. Leaving me to die didn't help much either." "I thought you could handle it yourself." "Sure you did. Or you were just too much of a pussy to help me, because you had that woman on your mind." "Look, John I didn't ask you to come here so we could fight. I have a job for you, if you do this for me you'll never have to see me again." "What's the pay?" "One-hundred coins up front as soon as you finish the job." "Fair enough. What's the job?" "There's been this guy named Hogan for the past few weeks he's been messing with the town threatening residents, directly threatened my wife. Tara asked me to take him out. My hunter days are over, despite the problems between us I knew you could do this." I suppose I could. You got any specific details about this Hogan?" "He's fairly well known. I'm not sure where he's located, you'll have to figure out where he is on your own. Maybe talk to Ivan, he's been here a lot longer than I have." "Alright I'll get it done, but you better have my pay," John stood up and headed for the door. "One more thing, John. Hogan has a lot of people he came here with at least ten at one point. I'd recommenced you ask Ivan to help you out I'm sure he'd like a shot at Hogan and his men. His services won't affect your pay. I'll pay him separately." "I'll keep that in mind." "Alright. Good luck, John." John left and a middle aged woman came in with a small bugle in her stomach. "How did it go?" "Not well, Diane. The man hates my guts, part of me doesn't really blame him." "I heard what he said. Don't listen to him, he was going to get you killed if you kept doing work with him." "Maybe you're right." "Do you trust him to get rid of Hogan?" "The man may hate me, Diane, but I'd trust him with a job any day." ---- "Hey, Ivan," John called to the man sitting at the front gate his stare blank and straight his custom rifle sat on his knee, leaning on his sholuder, he looked back at John. "Ah, heading out my friend?" "Actually I was coming to ask you something. Think you could help me with this job?" "Let me guess, Emile has asked you to go after Hogan for him?" "That's right, he said I should talk to you about helping me out." "I will." "Just like that?" "Yeah, Hogan is a fucking coward, last time he was here a fire fight broke out. My dog was killed in the cross fire. I'll let you take Hogan's head. I just want to gun down his goons." "Fine by me." "We still need to know where his hide out. Some drug dealer I hear so, he's probably underground." "Maybe I'm not sure to be honest. I think I know someone who can help us though. Get your house we'll go meet him." "Who is it?" "An associate of mine, Jason Wild." To Be Continued... Credits *John Adams *Samuel Adams *Lilly *Anton *Tara *Emile *Ivan *Vlad *Diane Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Emile. *First appearance of Vlad. *First appearance of Ivan. *First appearance of Diane. *First appearance of Tara. *First mention of Hogan. *First mention of Jason Wild. Previous Issue: Issue 1 Next Issue: Issue 3 Category:Ashes To Ashes Issues Category:Issues Category:Ashes to Ashes Category:Ghost